thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nguruma (Ava15's Fanfics)
Nguruma the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Kion and the younger brother of Kiara, the grandson of Mufasa and Sarabi, and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is a recurring character in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands.'' Appearance Nguruma is a stocky lion cub with light golden-orange Fur. His Paws, underbelly, and muzzle are tan. He has a scarlet red head-tuft, and a dark brown tail tuft. His eyes are blind blue, with dark, thin eyebrows located above them. He possesses a pink nose and brown whiskers, with black rims along the side of his pink inner ears. Just like his brother kion, at the base of each of his legs, Nguruma has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. Late Teenager/Young Adult As a young adult/late teenager, Nguruma's fur has darkened slightly. His mane is much longer, and longer cheek tufts. Nguruma's mane starts to cover his left eye. Personality Cub Nguruma is very quiet and often lets siblings do all the talking. Despite his quietness and shyness, he is very loyal to his friends and family. Because of his blindness, Nguruma sometimes feels he's just a burden to Kion and the rest of the pride, and often deals with depression. Late Teenager/Young Adult As a teenager, Nguruma becomes more confident although he is still clumsy at times. History Backstory Nguruma is the younger Brother of Kiara and the twin brother of Kion. He is the Third-born cub of Simba and Nala. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands ''Coming Soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Nguruma and the rest of his Dad's Pride accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. The next day Nguruma was present at Amira's wedding. Later on, Nguruma and the rest of his Dad's Pride accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. After losing their first battle against Slash's Army. Kion and his army went to go train up for the next fight. While training, Nguruma went to go to the watering hole to get something to drink. Where he gets attacked by Slash. Hearing a loud roar the army raced over to see what's happening. Before they got there slash has already left. Once there Kion and his army was horrified to see Nguruma surrounded by vultures, bleeding and barely moving. In anger Kion uses the roar and blast the vultures away. He then ran over to Nguruma and hugged him while bursting into tears. His sister kiara and brother in law kovu try's to comfort him while in tears Themselves. Fikiri tells them to take him to the Tree of Life so they can heal and so the being their journey to the tree. More coming soon Family * Simba (Father) * Nala (Mother) * Kiara (Sister) * Kion (Twin Brother) * Vuai (Adopted Brother) * Kovu (Brother in Law) * Vitani (Sister in Law) * Denahi and Shauri (Nephews) * Belee and Amira (Nieces) * Mufasa (Paternal grandfather) † * Sarabi (Paternal grandmother) * Scar (Paternal Granduncle) † * Mheetu (Maternal Granduncle) * Hasani (Maternal Grandfather) * Sarafina (Maternal Grandmother) * Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather) † * Uru (paternal great-grandmother) † * Uru's Sister (paternal great-aunt) † * Askari (Paternal Distant relative) † Gallery Nguruma_Ref_Sheet.png|Nguruma's Ref Sheet Adult Nguruma.png Older Nguruma.jpg Trivia * Due to being blind, Nguruma lacks hunting skills but strengthens in his hearing and smell. * Nguruma has bad fear of loud noises, since his ears are very sensitive. * Nguruma has a strong connection to Kion, sticking close to him and using him as his guide. * Base was created by Kari-1994 on DeviantArt.com. * His best friend is Kuchimba. * If Nguruma was not blind he would have turquoise eyes like his mother making him the only child of Simba and Nala to have their mother eye color. Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Princes Category:Lions Category:Siblings Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cubs Category:Royalty Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Uncles Category:Supporting Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy